


Tied Up To The Bed (Screaming Romance isn’t Dead)

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Louis, Bdsm shit, Blindfolded, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Double Penetration, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry is wrecked and destroyed, Hurt Harry Styles, I almost forgot, ITS HARDCORE OK, Kinda, LISTEN YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Like slut whore and bitch, M/M, Name Calling, Pimp Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, Punishment, Rape, Slapping, Slutty Harry, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, THIS IS SO HARDCORE DONT PROCEED IF YOURE SOFT, This is a disgusting mess, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Touching, abused, abusive, and others - Freeform, blowjob, but he loves harry his baby, harry cries and scream all the time, he is mean ok lol, hes not sugary, i love u Harry, idk how to do tags, it was not under Harry’s consent, lol, poor baby, this is so disgusting, this is so gross I’m sorry, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: Harry is a hard working prostitute who just wants to please his pimp, but got tricked by one of his pimp’s men and got punished instead.





	Tied Up To The Bed (Screaming Romance isn’t Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING THIS IS A DANGEROUS FIC YOUVE BEEN WARNED EVERYWHERE BEFORE YOU PROCEED IF YOU STILL DECIDED TO DO SO THEN DONT GIVE ME SHIT PLEASE AND THANKS :))))) 
> 
> Also I wrote this in like a day and I’m sorry if it’s shitty I didn’t plan to post it at first but then I was like why the hell not :00
> 
> title from the song: chewing gum - Nina Nesbitt

“Oh yes! Daddy more!” Harry screamed, holding on to the older’s man neck for the sake of his life. “Harder! Come on! Give it to me! Uh- yes!” Harry moaned, louder, pushing his ass back so he could get some more of the man’s cock.

Harry had already forgotten his name, this was the third man he fucked tonight. He was sure after this he could go home and get praised by Louis with how much he makes in a night, shit, he can’t wait for Louis to praise him.

Everyone in the house knows that Harry is Louis’ favorite, but Harry always feels the need to show it off and remind Louis how much of a good boy he is with the amount of money he’s making for Louis.

The last time Harry made this much money in a night Louis let’s him have the next day off and spent the entire day fucking Harry’s brains out, and Harry wants that again, the last time he had Louis’ cock inside him was nearly two weeks ago. He missed it.

“Can I have an extra ten?” Harry asked as he watched the man put his clothes back on. He looked up to the older man with his puppy dog eyes, no man can’t resist Harry like that.

The man rolled his eyes and threw Harry a £10 bill. Harry squealed excitedly before limping off of the bed to give the man a kiss on the cheek.

—

Harry walked home since the motel he was in was only a few blocks away, he knew the receptionist all too well by now with the amount of time he went there. Sometimes Harry would offer to buy them some food for working the late shift also for having to clean up the bed Harry just fucked in when he gets an extra tip.

Not tonight though, he was hungry for Louis and he was going to get Louis alone with the amount of cash he made tonight.

“Hey there, sexy.” One of Louis’ men, as he likes to call it, winked at Harry as he took off his coat by the front door.

Harry was known as the biggest flirt in the house and he would always flirt with Louis’ men, though this time he was too excited to see Louis, he didn’t even greet the man back.

“I said hey there, sexy.” The man squeezed one of Harry’s ass cheeks that was on full display with his short skirt rode up as he bent down to take off his shoes.

Harry gasped at that, these men always touch Harry and the other girls in the house as they please, Harry knew it bothers everyone else most of the times, though Harry likes being the slut and the center of attention.

Just not right now when he’s about to get on his knees for his daddy.

“Zayn!” Harry turned to face the man who was now smirking. “Can’t you see I’m in a hurry?!”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “To do what exactly? You haven’t even give me your income.”

Harry scoffed. “To see Louis! Duh! And I’ll give him my income myself.”

“Genius, Louis isn’t home.” He reaches to pinch Harry’s cherubic red cheeks. Harry swatted his hands away. “Do you see his car anywhere? Cause I don’t- he left like an hour ago, got a new bitch to pick up.”

Harry frowned at that, he didn’t even notice Louis’ car wasn’t there.

Zayn rolled his hand out. “Now come on, how much did you made?”

Harry sighed but pulled out all the money from his purse anyway. Harry knows Louis always told his men to take the money from them when he’s not around but Harry really wanted to show Louis how much he made tonight!

“Holy shit, how many cocks did you had inside you tonight?!” Zayn chuckled as he counted the money then rolled it up, slipping it inside his pocket. “What a good little girl you are.”

Harry rolled his eyes, he knows how good he is. That’s why he’s Louis’ favorite.

Then he decided he has no more business standing there, so he turned on his heel and walked inside the house. Everything was a mess, as usual.

There were two girls on the sofa, taking off their makeups they obviously just got back as well. Harry can’t wait to take off his makeup, he knows how Louis prefers him without makeup when he’s fucking him.

“Hi Harry,” one of the girl on the couch greeted Harry with a smile. Alicia, she was one of Harry’s best friend in the house.

Harry smiled back, of course. “Hi Alicia! How long have you been back?” He asked because he needs to know if anyone knows how long Louis has gone. Zayn said an hour ago but Harry didn’t want to believe him.

“Like ten mins ago, why babe?” Alicia asked and Harry frowned at that. She must’ve missed Louis as well.

Harry shakes his head no, about to excuse himself to get in his room when he was being called again. “Harry, darling.” He turned to see Zayn walking in the house and gesturing Harry to come closer.

Jesus Christ, this man won’t leave Harry alone would he?!

“What?!” Harry walked over to the man, his purse was hanging on just two of his fingers, he was about to drop it on the floor before Zayn interrupted his journey into his room.

Zayn grabbed him by the waist, pulling the boy closer. “How about a quick one?” He whispered as if it was a secret only Harry can know.

Harry knew what he means by then, and Harry never really sleep with any of Louis’ men unless Louis told him to pleasure them and Louis was there, sometimes he watched, Harry loves it when his daddy watches him.

Zayn and him has fucked before, a few times actually, but it was always under Louis’ order and Harry didn’t know if he’s allowed to fuck Zayn when Louis wasn’t around.

But Harry didn’t want to face the consequences of saying no; this one time he said no because Louis wasn’t there and the men, Niall told Louis about it which leads Louis to punish him.

But he remembers when one of Louis’ sluts; Kellie, fucked one of the men without Louis’ consent, she ended up being punished as well.

There was no win situation for Louis’ sluts when his men wanted to fuck them when Louis wasn’t around. That’s why he tries his best not to lure the men when Louis wasn’t around, he didn’t want them to fuck him without Louis knowing.

“Louis might be home soon-“ Harry tried but Zayn was already pressing his lips against Harry’s neck, Harry can’t help but let little moans escaped his lips.

Zayn pulled away and peck his lips. “Come on, just a quick one.” Zayn stepped closer, rubbing his semi hard clothed cock against Harry’s leg. “You did this to me, you have to pay up.”

Harry watched Zayn dry hump him by the front door, there was no doubt that Alice and Celia was watching them from the couch.

“Fine.” Harry groaned. “I’ll suck you off and that’s it, okay?”

Zayn smirked, taking Harry’s hand and pull him into Harry’s room- Harry was Louis’ favorite so he has the room to himself, it wasn’t the biggest, in fact it was the smallest room in the house but at least Harry has it on his own.

Harry gasped again when Zayn forced him to kneel on the carpeted floor, he looked up to see Zayn already working on unzipping his pants.

“When will Louis be home?” Harry asked once more, looking up at Zayn who was already pulling his hard cock out and wrapped his palm around it, giving it a few tugged.

Zayn groaned. “Fuck. How the hell should I know? Just get to work.” Zayn grab Harry by the face and slipped a finger inside Harry’s mouth. “Such a pretty mouth.”

Harry sucked on his finger, looking up at Zayn through his lashes, he felt Zayn pulled out his finger and it was soon replaced with the tip of his cock.

Zayn watched Harry sucked on the tip before slowly opening his mouth wider and let the cock rest inside his mouth.

“Fuck, good boy.” Zayn ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, pulling on it. Harry still had his eyes on Zayn. “Come on, faster.” Zayn hit the back of Harry’s throat by pushing himself deeper before thrusting his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry let Zayn control him at this point, his mouth was just a fuck hole Zayn needed and he has no time to tease this man or anything- he just wants Zayn to come already so he can get it over with.

“Should I come on your face or in your mouth?” Zayn smirked, still thrusting his cock in and out. “Are you hungry, slut? Starving for my come, aren’t you?”

Zayn really didn’t expect an answer since he doesn’t really care what Harry has to say also because Harry’s mouth was occupied, but Zayn made up his mind and he wants to come all over Harry’s face- if he come just in Time Louis get home Harry’s gonna get in big trouble and Zayn was excited to see Harry gets punish.

Louis did texted him after Harry entered the house saying he’ll be right back and of course Zayn took the chance to get Harry alone and told Louis how much of an eager slut Harry was being- he wants this boy punished only because he was rude to Zayn when he came in.

“Close.” Zayn told him the same time he heard the sound of a car pulling over. He hoped Harry didn’t heard it and that it’s Louis.

Zayn pulled his cock out of Harry’s mouth, Harry watched the cock being pulled away from him and looked up to Zayn as he tugged on his wet cock, aiming for Harry’s face.

“Do you want it, slut?” Zayn groaned, tugging faster. “Tell me how much you want me to come on your face.”

Harry pressed his hands on top of Zayn’s shoes, waiting for the come to land on his face. “Want your come all over my face and make a mess out of me.” Harry was good with dirty talk, everyone knew it. He was a natural.

Zayn screamed as he released all over Harry’s face just in time as the room’s door swung opened.

Harry had his eyes closed as he let Zayn spill everything on him, he wasn’t aware of the door until Zayn had finished.

He turned to face the door only to locked eyes with- shit.

Louis stood there, one hand on the door knob and the other curled up into a fist. He was glaring at Harry.

“Shit- Daddy!” Harry was quick to stand on his feet, Zayn’s come dripping from his face down to his neck. “Zayn and I was just-“

Louis interrupted. “Eager slut. Can’t even wait till daddy gets home?” He walked in the room, pointed to the floor and Harry knew that was cue for him to kneel in front of the man.

Of course, Harry do as he was told and knelt in front of Louis.

“How much did he made tonight?” Louis asked Zayn instead of Harry.

Zayn pulled out the money from his pocket and hand it to Louis. “Two fifty pounds.”

Louis counted the money, smirking before slipping it in pocket.

Harry wanted to yell at Zayn cause he was sure it was two hundred and eighty before. Zayn took thirty pounds of his money!

“Good girl.” Louis praised and pet Harry’s hair, Harry looked down to his hands that was resting on his own lap. “How many men fucked you, hm? Were they not enough and you need Zayn?”

Harry gulped, he knows if he said anything that will offend Zayn he would just get in a bigger trouble.

“Baby, you know you can’t fuck my men without my permission.” Louis grab Harry by the hair, forcing him to look up to him. Harry whimpered as his eyes connected with Louis. “They can use you whenever they’re please, but when you want them to use you- ask me. Understood?”

Harry nodded. He knows at this point he can’t say that Zayn was the one who wants his cock sucked, he knows Louis was going to defend Zayn either way.

“Look at you, looks like a proper slut.” And Harry bet he does, with his lipstick probably smeared across his lips and Zayn’s come drying on his face, his mascara has probably smeared under his eyes from sweating. “You haven’t answered me, pet. How many men?”

Harry cleared his sore throat before speaking. “T-three, sir.” He started, he was forced to look at Louis as he speaks, Harry hated this. “They tipped good and I double the price.” Harry wasn’t cheap, ever since Louis took him he knew this boy was going to make a lot and Louis makes sure people would pay more for him; and they always do. “S-so I can come home faster and let you fuck me, Sir.”

Louis smirked at that. “Want my cock?”

Harry nodded, eagerly. “Y-yes, Daddy, been thinking about it all night.”

That’s when Louis let go of his face. Then turned to face Zayn who still stood there with his cock out. “Zayn, undress him and take him to my room, bring Liam with you.” Louis turned to walk away but stopped in his track. “Oh and make sure he stays on his knees.”

With that, Louis left Harry’s room.

Harry whimpered when he felt Zayn pulling Harry the hair. This isn’t the first time Louis’ men treated Harry like this, they always do when Louis was about to punish a slut. They loved this part the most, to humiliate the slut before Louis took them on his own.

They weren’t really allowed to ever hurt a slut unless they were being rude, mainly the reason why Zayn was here and ripping Harry’s tight shirt off of him.

“Look at these soft legs.” Zayn rubbed his palm into Harry’s inner thigh, Harry didn’t flinch or pushed him away. “Next time Louis isn’t home I’m going to fuck these thighs.” Zayn whispered against Harry’s ear before nibbling on it.

Harry shuddered and watch Zayn pull down his skirt then his soft pink colored panties.

Harry’s cock sprung out and Zayn couldn’t help but squeezed the tip of his cock before his fingers crawled down and squeezed him on the balls making Harry gasped. “Bet Louis won’t let you come tonight.” Zayn smirked. “I’m gonna make him put a ring on you- or a cage, you deserve a cage.”

Fuck. Not the cage.

Harry shakes his head, no as he watch Zayn stood up and grab Harry by the hair, dragging his naked body out the door. Harry was crawling besides him, looking down on the floor cause he knows everyone in the hallway was starring at him.

They always do when someone’s about to get punished. Harry has been punished before, a few times as well, but there were more sluts in this house that has been punished more than Harry. Harry was the best boy for a reason.

“Liam! Mate!” Zayn stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Louis called!” Then he tugged on Harry’s curls again. “Come on, slut, keep going.”

Once they made it into Louis’ room, Harry look up to see Louis taking off his shoes and socks. Liam entered right after the two has made it.

Louis smirked, looking between Zayn and Liam. “Tie him up, boys, on my bed- ass up.”

The two men followed as told, grabbing Harry by the arm and forced him into Louis’ bed. He has the most comfortable bed, mainly why Harry loves it when Louis fucks him, he gets to sleep in Louis’ soft big bed.

They tie Harry’s hand together on Louis’ bed post with a rope that was prepared on the bed. Louis must’ve prepared this.

Harry was never punished with other men in the room, it’s usually just Louis and he feels humiliated to let these two men see him like this.

“Ass up,” Louis ordered and Harry knew he had to listen, he raised his bum up higher into the air, his stretched hole was in full display.

Louis likes seeing his boy like this, submissive and all tied up, obeying everything Louis told him.

“Boys, I want you to spank him.” Louis told them. “With your belts, till he can’t fucking take it.”

Shit.

Harry gulped at that and turned to face Louis, a tear fell from his face. “Sir-“ He tried only to have Louis turning to him then turn back to his boys.

“Blindfold him, Payno.” Louis told Liam and he did as told, seemed like Liam already knows all the places where Louis keeps his toys and everything.

At this point Harry could only see black and he could hear Liam and Zayn taking off their belts.

“Should we gag him?” Zayn asked and Harry wanted to scream, because no- the first and last time Louis gagged him both of them agreed they don’t like it. Louis loves hearing his boy and Harry hates not getting to say or scream.

He sighed in relief when he hear Louis’ voice. “No. I want to hear him. Now get to work.”

“Ah!” Harry screamed when he felt the leather material on one of his ass cheeks then another- and another, landing on his left and right cheeks and would sometimes touched his exposed hole.

It hurts. It really does. But even when he’s blindfold he could tell Louis loves watching his boy scream in pain, and anything for daddy.

“You’re not doing it hard enough!” He heard Louis yelled. “Give it to me.” That’s when he felt a belt smacking his cheeks repeatedly, Harry couldn’t stop screaming and tears filled up in his blindfold.

Harry arched his back in pain when he felt the belt against his bare back.

When Louis punished his sluts, he goes extreme and mainly why everyone was scared of him. Harry always makes sure he could handle it, he doesn’t want to lose the title of being Louis’ favorite boy.

“This is how you hurt a slut.” Louis smacked the belt against his ass cheeks again. “Don’t fucking hold back.” Another smack. “Come on now, Harry, come- I want you to come just from this. And after this you can come again.”

Harry wasn’t close to coming, he needed something but all he’s getting is his ass smacked with the leather belt.

Louis stopped his movement and hand the belt back to Zayn. He sat on the edge of the bed and gestured the boy to go on, they did as told and continue to smack Harry.

“Come on, Baby, don’t you want to come?” Louis asked, reaching for Harry’s cock. He starts pumping on it, making Harry screamed both in pain and pleasure.

His ass cheeks was numb at this point and they were still hitting him.

“Answer me, whore.” He felt Louis against his ear. “Do you want to fucking come?!”

Harry nodded, he was lost for words but he knows how much Louis loves it when he talks dirty. “Yes, Sir. I want to come.”

Harry only address Louis as daddy and Sir in front of him, mainly because it was habit. Louis founded Harry when he was only sixteen and wandering the street, late at night.

Louis took Harry in the house and fucked him before anyone else could- he took Harry’s virginity all because he knows after Harry’s first time, Harry has to sell his body to pay Louis back for his kindness.

Harry didn’t learn Louis’ name that night and only address him as “Sir”, Louis fucked his brains out and came inside him all from hearing Harry’s innocent voice calling him that and his little moans.

Then he remembered the second night he lived there- that’s when he learn Louis’ name from his men calling him, Harry wasn’t sure if he was allowed to call Louis by his first name though all the other sluts do.

But after Harry was dolled up and Louis took him to the street, he remembered standing by the sidewalk with Louis; when a car stopped in front of them, Louis had to make the deal- Harry only listened, he was still wasn’t aware what he was doing.

When that man payed Louis in advance, Louis opened the front door for Harry and pushed the boy in. The last thing Louis said was “Go on then, Go make Daddy some money.”

And after that time with that stranger, Harry walked back to the place Louis left him and Louis was still there, smirking when he saw Harry limped his way towards Louis.

“There you are, daddy’s new boy. How was it?”

He wasn’t sure why Louis kept calling himself that, but ever since that he only address Louis as daddy or Sir in front of him. One time he address Louis by his first name and he got punished. All the other sluts in the house was allowed to call him by his first name. All but Harry.

Anyway- Harry’s thoughts was interrupted when he came all over Louis’ hand at the same time the door knocked.

“Come in,” He heard Louis said, he heard the sound of the creak door opened, Zayn and Liam has stopped spanking him- Louis must’ve told them to stop.

He heard a girl’s voice. It was familiar- It was either Hayley or Emilia. “Louis, I just want to give you my income for the night.”

Shit. Can that wait?! And isn’t one of Louis’ men out there collecting his money?!

“Three hundred pounds?!” He heard Louis cheered.

Someone just made more than he did tonight ! Fucking hell!

“What a good girl you are, Em.” Louis praised and that made Harry frowned. He could’ve got praised like that if Zayn didn’t make him suck his cock.

And now Emilia was getting Louis’ cock in a sweet loving sex while Harry was getting tortured!

He could hear Emilia both giggling and moaning, Louis was probably kissing her neck, Harry knows how much Louis adores this girl’s milky white pale neck. He always marked her there.

“You deserve my cock, don’t you?” No. Harry wanted to scream, Louis can’t just leave him here and fuck Emilia.

He heard Emilia moaned out loud at that- this girl was a close second and Harry was very competitive with her. “Want your cock.” He heard her say.

“Shit, your pussy’s already soaked.” Harry didn’t have to look to know Louis has his hands up in her tight skirt. Harry remembered what Emilia wore before she left tonight. They left together and it was Harry’s skirt she borrowed.

Harry wanted to slap Emilia for stealing his spotlight.

“But, I got a bitch to punish right now.” Yes! Harry didn’t care if he was being punished at this point, he just wants Louis’ attention. Emilia can fucking wait. “Why don’t you go to your room and wait for me there?”

He heard Emilia moaned again. “Yes! Faster!” Shit. Louis’ finger was probably inside Emilia at this point. “Okay Louis- ah! I’ll wait. Ah! Faster!”

Emilia was filthy, Louis loves it. He let Louis finger him anywhere- Harry would’ve let him too but for some reason Emilia was the only girl he would finger anywhere. She was shameless when he does it, moaning out loud and making sure everyone was looking at her.

“See you, whore.” After awhile he heard footsteps going further and the door closed again.

He heard Louis chuckled. “Emilia would do anything to get my cock inside her.”

Harry wanted to say, he does too. He was aware no one loves Louis and his cock as much as Harry. But Harry stayed quite.

“Zayn, put on some clamps on him.” Louis suddenly said.

Harry smiled at that because yes! The attention was back on him. It wasn’t long before he felt the clamps pinching on his hard nipples making him scream.

“Baby, I don’t want to see you whoring around my house ever again. Understand?” He heard Louis said, then felt the bed dipped, Louis was probably kneeling on the bed behind him. “Your job is to make me money with this pretty hole. You don’t sell this hole for free unless I let you. Get it?”

Harry nodded. “Yes Daddy, I’m sorry.”

“This hole,” Harry moaned when he felt a tongue against his exposed hole. “This hole belongs to me, you can’t whore around with it without my permission.”

Harry nodded again. “Yes, Daddy.” He repeated himself, already missing Louis’ tongue against him.

“How’s your nipples feeling?” Louis asked and Harry wasn’t sure if he could feel his nipples at this point.

Harry gulped. “Hurts. Numb.”

“Good girl.” Louis praised. “I’m gonna fuck Emilia now.”

Oh no. Fucking cock shit!

“She deserves my cock, more than you do.”

Harry whined, he wanted Louis’ cock more than anything tonight.

“I’m gonna let Liam and Zayn get a turn with you while I’m fucking Emilia.” Louis chuckled, pulling on Harry’s curls and nibble his ear. “And after you come from both of their cocks, that’s when you can have my cock inside your loose hole.”

Harry moaned at that.

“Now I’m going to fuck Emilia’s tight pussy, you better behave and let my boys do whatever the fuck they please with you.” Louis get up from the bed. “Fucking pathetic slut.” He felt Louis’ hand squeezed the tip of his cock. “And by tomorrow night you better make me more money to make up for tonight.”

Harry nodded again. “Anything for you, daddy.”

He could hear Louis chuckled at that, Zayn and Liam are probably eager to be inside Harry right now.

“Boys, I want this bitch wrecked when I get back.” Louis told his men. Then Harry heard footsteps and the sound of the door open and closed again.

Harry gulped for the hundred times tonight. He was left with Liam and Zayn and they were already laughing evilly behind Harry.

“Let’s take him together,” Zayn suggested,he could feel Zayn’s hand rubbing his thighs. “He’ll be so fucking loose for Louis, he’s going to hurt him just from being loose.”

Shit. Zayn was right. Louis likes his whore tight and they were going to rip Harry apart.

“Whatever you say,” Liam told Zayn and crawled up the bed. “What did he do anyway?”

Harry hates hearing them talk about him when he’s right there. “Sucked my cock. The bitch was eager.”

If his eyes weren’t covered he would’ve be sending death glares towards Zayn.

“Slut.” He heard Liam smacked his lips together. “Get the lube.”

—

“Ah! Hurts!” Harry cried as two cocks, thrust in and out of him. He already came when Liam entered after Zayn inside him and now he was hard again.

He was full and he wasn’t sure if he could take it any further, he can’t even feel his own body at this point.

If it wasn’t for his hands tied up to the bed he would’ve lied flat on the bed by now.

“Zayn- Zayn, hurts!” He screamed and felt Zayn starting to thrust faster instead of slowing down.

Harry screamed louder he didn’t hear the sound of the door opened and closed again.

“Harry, quite down. You’ll fake everyone up.” He heard the familiar voice, Harry wanted to look at Louis- for both comfort and because his blindfold was soaking wet at this point.

He looked around as if his eyes weren’t blindfold, trying to detect where Louis was standing.

“Hurry up and come, I want to use him.” He heard Louis said and the two men groaned.

He felt one cock pulling out of him then the other and soon enough he felt their warm liquids on his back.

“Filthy slut,” He heard Louis’ voice said, then felt a finger wiping the come off of his back.

Harry opened his mouth when he felt two fingers trying to slip inside, he knew just from sucking it, it was Louis’ fingers.

“That’s it for tonight, boys. I’ll take care of him from here.” Louis told the boys and Harry could hear their footsteps leaving the room and closing the door shut again.

It was just him and Louis now- this was what Harry wanted all night long. Just him and Louis alone in Louis’ room- just less tortured but that’s okay too at this point.

Harry stayed silent and waited for Louis to do whatever he was planning to do next. His fingers was sucked clean and it was leaving Harry’s mouth.

“So loose.” He heard Louis breathed against his asshole.

As much as Harry wanted Louis’ cock, he was tired at this point and just wished Louis would untie him and cuddled him in this bed.

“I’m sorry.” Harry squeaked. “I’m- tired, Daddy, can you please untie me?”

Louis smacked his lips. “What makes you think you have a say on when you’re tired or not?! You’re being punished, Harry.”

Harry whined at that. He really wants to lay comfortably in Louis’ bed, his whole body was aching. He can’t even feel his nipples anymore.

Louis didn’t said anything after, Harry didn’t know what he was planning and he felt Louis’ bed dipped with Louis’ weight.

And soon enough- he felt Louis slowly entering his loose hole. Somehow, it still managed to make Harry screamed as he feels Louis bottomed out.

“Emilia, such a good girl she is, rode me and then let me lick her tight pussy clean.” Louis told him. This wasn’t the best time to mention her! “That’s why she can make the most money- she doesn’t have a loose pussy like yours!” Louis spat, starting to thrust in and out as fast as he can. “She is becoming better and better, maybe she might be my new favorite.”

Hell no! Harry whined at that, wiggling his bum. “I’m always your best boy!”

“My best boy don’t whore around the house!” Louis pull on his hair, Harry gasped at the sudden move. “My best boy makes me the most money!” Louis let go of his hair only to have Harry’s head bumped the bed post. “My best boy doesn’t have a loose pussy!”

Harry cried, no one is going to take his place as Louis’ favorite whore. No one!

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll do better next time I promise.” Harry cried. “Just please- please, I’m still your best boy, right?”

Harry gasped again when he felt Louis hit his prostate, dead on. He was already seeing nothing but black but he felt like he is slowly losing his vision, Louis knew he was about to passed out.

That’s when Harry felt a sharp slap against his cheek. “Don’t fucking sleep on me, you bitch.” He heard Louis growled, fucking even faster. “Are you close?!”

Harry nodded. “I’m so close- can I come? Please- Ah!” He felt Louis yanked the clamp off of his nipples.

He couldn’t see Louis but he knows Louis was smirking behind him while he was still pounding inside Harry.

“Come on then, slut, come.” He hits Harry right on his prostate. “Come!”

With that; Harry came for the third time in an hour and felt Louis pulled out and came all over his tired body.

“Shit, what a mess.” Louis chuckled, he stood up to untie Harry’s hand and took off his soaked blindfold.

Harry didn’t hesitate to reach for Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and pulling him for a hug. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’ll never touch your men without your permission ever again.” Harry sobbed into Louis’ neck.

“Shh, you’re okay.” Louis lie down next to the boy. “Still my good boy.” He told Harry, kissing the top of his head. “My best boy, always.”

Harry’s heart felt full at that. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Louis just hummed in response. “But you better make me more cash tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, eagerly. Almost everyone in the house hates Louis for what they’ve done to them, but there was no doubt Harry was in love with his pimp. He’d do anything just as long as he keeps the title of Louis’ favorite slut.

The two fell asleep in Louis’ bed that night, Harry was glad even though he didn’t make the most money tonight; Louis slept with him and not Emilia or any of his other sluts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly why is everything I write so fucking filthy I hope you enjoyed this love you all -sylv♥️
> 
> I’m on Twitter @studyrgb and instagram @studyrainbows !! :D


End file.
